Monster In Love
by karategirl7
Summary: Kane has some trouble expressing his true feelings for Kelly Kelly. At the same time, she thinks he's a freak and is terrified of him. Featuring Kelly Kelly, Kane, Miz, Morrison, Randy, Mickie, and Candice. Kane & Kelly Kelly COMPLETE!
1. Extra Cautious

**This is a Miz/Kelly Kelly/Kane fanfic. I hope you guys like it! =)**

"Monster In Love"

Chapter 1: "Extra Cautious"

Kelly's point of view:

My breathing accelerated as I walked by Kane's dressing room in order to get to mine a few feet away. I closed my eyes and expected the worst. I had passed his door now, and nothing had happened. I opened my eyes and let out a sigh. Phew.

What was wrong with him? Couldn't he just leave me alone? I didn't mean to make him think that I was making a move. I was under pressure. What was I supposed to say? Love hurts? I bet he would like that.

I was in front of my dressing room. I opened the door carefully and looked behind me just in case. I entered my room and closed the door. I tried to clear my head but I couldn't. His face, his laugh…it was all too horrifying to remember. The door opened slightly. I jumped and grabbed my handy dandy bat from under my couch.

"W-Who is it?" I quietly asked.

I heard a menacing laugh. I winced. The hair on the back of my neck stood up. I knew I should've locked the door…

Just then, the door flung open. I covered my eyes.

I heard a childish laugh. I moved my hands away from my face. Mickie and Candice stood there, laughing like little girls.

"Guys, that's not funny," I almost yelled.

"Sorry, Kel. We didn't mean to frighten you that much," apologized Mickie with a sorry shrug.

"You should've seen you're face!" snickered Candice.

"Candice, stop it. You know that I'm still a little extra cautious after you know…" I trailed off.

Candice and Mickie put on a serious face.

"Did he say anything else to you?" asked Mickie curiously.

"No, he didn't," I answered.

"…Good. We need to try to keep it that way," said Candice.

I just looked at her. I totally agreed with Candice, but how was that possible? He was a monster. He was demented. He was…Kane. I shuddered as I wondered how I would ever be completely safe again.

**So there's the short chapter! Please review. I hope you liked it! :] **


	2. Odd Situation

Chapter 2: "Odd Situation"

**I think I might make this whole story in Kelly's point of view. I'm not sure yet. This chapter is in Kelly's point of view. Also, thank you so much to _Livin on the EDGE, coolchic79260, CaitlinIsATreehugger, _and _TithaHardyGirl _for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are so sweet! ;0)**

Kelly's point of view:

I didn't know if I was recovering. I guess I was. The ridiculous thing is that Candice and Mickie made me go see a psychiatrist every Tuesday and Thursday. I didn't need a psychiatrist…yet.

Somehow, I stopped worrying about that, and focused on my upcoming match. I was facing Jillian Hall. When would she ever realize that she can't sing? I calmed myself down, and headed to the ring. I flashed on a peppy smile and winked to the crowd although I didn't mean it.

Jillian entered with her horrible theme song, "Sliced Bread". She put on a bright smile when she snatched the microphone from Lilian's hands. She then started to sing. I covered my ears. Jillian finished in a couple seconds. The bell rang.

I motioned the crowd to clap. They did as I said. Jillian eyed me angrily. She and I charged at each other and started out with a test of strength. Jillian then grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. I did a one-handed cartwheel and got out of it. I missile dropkicked her. I was going to dropkick her again, but she moved. She scoop slammed me. Jillian picked me up, and I punched her in the stomach. She then pushed me into a corner. Jillian went to perform a handspring elbow smash, but I kicked her away. I then cross bodied her. She kicked out at two. Jillian somehow countered my bulldog, and Samoan dropped me. She pinned me for the win.

Jillian quickly left the ring. I slowly got up. Just then, John Morrison and The Miz entered the ring. "Oh, great Miz is going to kill me," I thought.

The Miz grabbed a microphone, and so did John.

"Hi, Kelly," said Miz, popping his eyes out. "Would you care to explain the tombstone I received from Kane last week?"

I didn't respond. I just glared at him.

"Oh, right. I remember. You told him that I was your boyfriend. Everyone knows that we're not together. I mean, we were, but you blew it," said Miz.

"You chose Balls Mahoney? Over the Chick Magnet? What were you thinking?" added John Morrison.

"Oh, wait. You weren't. No wonder your name is Barbie Blank!" Miz insulted me.

"If you were thinking clearly, you would've end up with Miz," John said.

"You said I was your boyfriend. Puh-lease. Well, we've got two words for ya!"

"You wish!" yelled The Miz and John Morrison into their microphones.

Suddenly, Kane's music played, and he slowly entered the ring.

Shock waved over me. Miz and Morrison were behind me now, and I was facing the Big Red Machine. Kane stared me down. I was so scared, I couldn't move. I just stood there, looking into his angry eyes. Kane's gaze shifted from my face to Miz and Morrison's. He was about to get them, but they pushed me into Kane, stopping him from inflicting pain on them. They ran away like scalded dogs. Kane gave me a quick glance and left. I stood alone in the center of the ring, amazed. Why hadn't he hurt me? Didn't he like to inflict pain? I just stared at him as he left to go backstage. I was thankful that he didn't hurt me, but at the same time I was disappointed in an odd way.


	3. Thanks?

Chapter 3: "Thanks?"

I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Kane didn't hurt me. I wracked my brain, and couldn't think of any reason for his actions. Then, I started to think that maybe he didn't hurt me because he was trying to save me. Yes, that was it! There could be no other explanation. If this was the real reason, then Kane was…sweet. I had to go and thank him for saving me. I questioned myself. What was coming over me? This guy was demented. He could've really hurt me last Monday. Why should I take a risk? No, nothing would happen. I would just thank him and leave, nothing else. He wouldn't hurt me. Why would he hurt me if he had saved me last week?

Mickie interrupted my thoughts as she barged into my room.

"What's up with you, girl? I've been calling you for a minute. Why weren't you answering?" asked Mickie. "I was worried."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I was daydreaming," I said.

"Come with me. You just have to see Randy," said Mickie while rolling her eyes.

"Mickie, I really don't care about him anymore," I lied horribly.

"Please. Don't start that with me. Come," said Mickie as she grabbed my hand and led me to spy on him.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Randy was talking with another girl I didn't know. This was just like him.

"Why is he doing this to me?" I asked.

Mickie shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess he couldn't help himself," said Mickie.

Randy and the girl kept on talking, occasionally smiling and laughing. I realized that I wasn't over him, although I had to be, since he was over me.

"Where are you going?" asked Mickie.

"I'm going to see Kane."

"What? Do you need to see Bob the psychiatrist again?" Mickie asked me.

"No, I don't. Excuse me."

I walked past her, and knocked on Kane's door. I knew I had to do make this short and sweet. He opened the door. I was definitely intimidated.

"What?" he asked.

"Um, hi. I just wanted to…thank you for saving me last week," I somehow blurted out.

I couldn't bear to look at his face, so I looked at the floor pathetically. He lifted my chin up so that we would meet face to face.

"It was my pleasure," he said rather slowly.

He let go of my chin, and smiled awkwardly.

"Okay…" I trailed off as I left.

Kane let out a laugh.

I couldn't believe that I had actually done that. I was amazed at myself. Hopefully, he would leave me alone now.


	4. Wrong Impression

Chapter 4: "Wrong Impression"

I turned on the TV and watched Kane's match against Randy Orton. I groaned to myself. Why was I watching this? Kane freaked me out, and Randy dumped me. I sighed as I saw him enter the ring. How could I ever be good enough for him? I still can't believe that Kane accepted my thank you. It was his pleasure to save me? Could that be the truth? I was thinking so deeply that I hadn't even noticed that Candice was tapping me on the shoulder.

"Why are you watching this?" asked Candice.

"Hmm? Oh, I dunno. I guess I feel like it," I replied.

"You're still not over him, huh?" Mickie asked.

I sighed.

"No, I'm not," I said truthfully.

I looked onto the TV screen and saw Randy RKO Kane. He pinned him for the win. Mickie, Candice, and I kept watching as The Miz and John Morrison entered the ring and attacked Kane. Randy assisted them.

"That's not fair!" I screamed.

"We know, Kel." said Candice.

"Somebody should do something," I said.

"We can't do anything," said Mickie hopelessly.

"Maybe you guys can't, but I can. I'm going out to the ring."

"What? Are you crazy? Those guys will kill you," Candice said.

I left before she could hold me back. What was Candice thinking? I wasn't going out there alone. I asked my good old friends CM Punk and Batista to help him out. They came running out to the ring. I followed.

CM hit Randy with crushing blows to his stomach. Batista worked on Miz and Morrison. I was checking on Kane. He look like he was unconscious. Batista was hit with a steel chair and was flat on the floor. Morrison was all over him. I looked up and found Miz staring at me. I started to shake Kane. It was my lame attempt to get him up.

I slowly got to my feet and backed away from Miz. CM was bloody, Batista was on the floor, and Kane was unconscious. This was not what I was expecting. Miz was still staring at me. I cringed as he came closer and closer. I was backing up, but I tripped over my own foot. Boy, was I clumsy. Miz was right in front of me now. He picked me up, and grabbed me by my hair. And then, the worst thing ever possible happened…he kissed me and wouldn't let go of me. I kicked him down low as a way of escape. His mouth flew open, and he let out a squeal. I slapped him just in time. His face was right in front of Kane. Miz tried to make a run for it, but Kane pulled him back. I cheered Kane on. Miz then received a huge choke slam. I enjoyed every second of it. Morrison was Batista bombed, and Randy had gotten a G.T.S.

I was proud of all of them. We all entered the ring and raised each other's hands up. I was happy to see Miz, Morrison, and particularly Randy sprawl backstage. I guess I was a bit too happy because I gave Kane a peck on the cheek without even thinking. Oh-uh. Wrong move. Kane's face was blank. I quickly got out of the ring since I wasn't sure what he would do. I hope I didn't give him the wrong impression again. Gosh, I was so stupid. Now, he would never leave me alone. His face stayed blank while I was leaving. I giggled inside when I saw Batista and CM wave their hands in front of Kane's blank face. I think I saw him touch his cheek. Oh, yeah. I did it again. I gave him the wrong impression. Stupid, stupid, me.

**Review! =0)**


	5. Same Old Kane

**Thank you to _Livin on the EDGE_, _Butterflygirl1234_, and _TithaHardyGirl _for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are so sweet! ;0)**

Chapter 5: "Same Old Kane"

I felt so dumb. How could I do that? Kane probably thought I liked him now. I shuddered at the thought. Mickie and Candice entered my room. I knew that they would start questioning my actions.

"What were you thinking last week?" asked Candice.

"I wasn't, okay? I did it out of thanks…I guess."

"Sure…" Mickie trailed off.

"Guys, do you seriously think I have feelings for Kane? I would never. I don't think anyone would like him," I said truthfully. "I still love Randy, no matter how many times I try to deny it."

I was angry at Candice and Mickie. They were getting on my nerves.

"Thanks for clearing that up for us. We'll see you later," said Candice as she and Mickie left.

I sighed. Great. I was alone. I decided I would go see how Kane was doing. I left my room, and found him by a refreshment table.

"Hey, Kane. What's up?" I asked as I patted his back.

He turned to face me with an angry face.

"What's…up? More like what's down. It's people like you who ruin everything. Isn't that right, Kelly?"

"What are you talking about? Kane, what did I do?"

"What didn't you do?" he asked.

He flipped the refreshment table over with one hand, and laughed crazily. I screamed and ran away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him grab a glass of soda and crush it against his head.

I ran to my room and was shocked at what I saw. A bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates lay crumpled by my door. Oh no. Kane had heard what I said to Candice and Mickie. I felt so mean, so horrible.

Just then, Stephanie McMahon had called me and said that I had a new storyline with the one person I hated the most. I groaned inside when he walked up to me.

"Hey, Kelly. I hear we have a storyline together," said The Miz.

"Yeah."

"I bet you're just itching to do it."

"I'm actually itching to get it over with," I corrected him in a harsh tone as I started to walk away from him.

He grabbed me by the arm and swung me to face him.

"I'm not such a bad guy when you get to know me," said Miz.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yeah. I could change for you if you'd want me to."

"Right."

"You're in denial. Don't worry. I can change that," Miz said as he patted my head.

I rolled my eyes. He couldn't accept the fact that he wasn't a Chick Magnet.

I wondered how this storyline would affect Kane. He would be devasted and angry. I thought I had changed the old Kane. Guess I was wrong. The old Kane was alive and kicking. After the storyline segment tomorrow, he would be looking for me. I knew he would. I was back at step one.

****

What do you think? I'm kinda stuck here with The Miz and Kelly's storyline. I'm not sure where to go with this. Any suggestions? I would really appreciate it, and I would give you credit for it. Please and thank you! :0)


	6. Complete Mess

**Thank you to _coolchic79260_, _Be-Urself-NoOne-Else-Will_, _Livin on the EDGE_, and _rj4eva_ for your reviews and suggestions. You guys are so sweet! ;0) **

**I took part of _Be-Urself-NoOne-Else-Will_'s and _Livin on the EDGE_'s suggestions. I am going to mix them together. I will make Miz kiss her, and Randy play mind games with her while Kane doesn't do anything really. Thank you again for your help. Credit goes to you guys! :) (The segment is in italics).**

Chapter 6: "Complete Mess"

Kelly's point of view:

I was getting ready for my segment with The Miz. The cameraman told me that we were on in ten seconds. Showtime.

_I was standing by a refreshment table after my match against Katie Lea. The Miz walked up to me._

_"Congratulations on your match, Kelly," he said with a smile that was actually believable._

_"Thanks…I guess."_

_"I want you to have this."_

_He gave me a ticket for Britney Spears's next concert._

_"Wow! Thanks."_

_"No problem."_

_"How did you get these?" I asked curiously._

_"I'm tight with Britney," he answered with a grin._

_"What's the catch?"_

_"No catch. I know how much you like her music," Miz replied._

_"Thanks a lot. I'll see you later."_

There was a moment of silence. What was he doing? Had he forgotten his line?

_"Yeah. Bye."_

Finally, the segment was over. He really scared me there. Just then, Miz swung me around and kissed me. This was definitely not part of the segment. When he let go of me, I slapped him. He rubbed his cheek. I left Miz and went to my dressing room. Unfortunately, Randy and his new girlfriend were blocking it.

"Hi, Kelly," he greeted cockily. "Is there something you want to say?"

"Uh, yeah. You're blocking my dressing room."

"Oh, really? I didn't know. I'm sorry," he pretended to apologize.

I rolled my eyes. He was still blocking my door.

"Since you're not in such a hurry, I'd like you to meet my new girlfriend, Rachel Kentt…soon to be Rachel Kentt Orton. Isn't that right, darling?"

Rachel nodded her head.

"Take a good look at her, because she's everything you're not."

He spun her around right in front of me. Her long, dark brown hair whipped my face. Randy snickered and left with Rachel.

I shook my head as I entered my dressing room. My love life was a complete mess. Kane wouldn't talk to me because he heard me totally diss him. Miz was an idiot as always and had messed up the storyline. And lastly, Randy had a girlfriend, soon to be wife, who he used to mess with my head.

I turned on the radio. The first song that played was "Everything" by The Veronicas. Wow, how ironic. I flopped onto my couch as the song continued to play. I didn't realize how stressed out and tired I was. I felt my eyes droop. I finally shut them and drifted of to sleep.

****

Hope you liked it! :0) By the way, I made Randy's girlfriend have the same initials as his, the same number of letters, and syllables.


	7. In His Arms

**Thank you to _coolchic79260_, _Butterflygirl1234_, and _Livin on the EDGE_ for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are so sweet! ;0)**

Chapter 7: "In His Arms"

Mickie and Candice entered my room while I was just watching TV.

"Hey, Kel. What's up?" asked Candice.

"Nothing much, except for the fact that my life is a mess," I replied.

"Oh," said Mickie. "Well, we've got some bad news for you."

"What?"

"Randy is proposing to Rachel tonight," Candice said.

I frowned when I heard his name. How much more damage could he possibly do to me?

"…And they're having a party to celebrate. Rachel has no idea about it, though," Mickie added.

"Would you be upset if we went?" Candice asked.

Mickie elbowed Candice's side.

"You guys can go if you want, but you won't see me there."

"We won't go if you don't want us to," said Mickie.

"That's fine. Go ahead, and have fun. I'll be alright."

Mickie and Candice hugged me before they left. I got out of my dressing room for my next segment with The Miz. I hoped that this would go well.

Miz walked up to me with a familiar-looking bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates.

_"I got you some flowers and chocolates," Miz said._

I just stared at them. Where had I seen these? Miz looked at me with a worried face on.

"Where'd you get these?" I asked.

This was not part of the storyline, and I knew it. Stephanie was going to get me.

"Uh, I bought them…for you," he tried to play along.

"No, you didn't."

I grabbed them from him. These were given to me by Kane…they were the trampled ones by my door a couple days ago.

"Kane gave me these. What are you talking about?" I asked him.

Miz gave me a confused look. He probably thought I was going crazy. The cameraman told me that we were on a commercial break. I was relieved.

"You knew that these were from Kane, didn't you?" I asked.

"No," he lied.

There was a moment of silence.

"Why do you care if he has a crush on you, anyway? I mean, both of us know that you're going to pick me on the end."

"You are so conceited," I stated.

"All the more of a reason to like me, right?" Miz asked while he came closer.

"Wrong."

"Now come on, Kel. Don't be like that."

He started to play with my hair.

"I know you that you really like me."

I grabbed a pie that was on the refreshment table that was next to us without him knowing, and shoved it into his face. I backed up and enjoyed my work. For the first time in a very long time, I laughed my head off. Miz started to chase me. I ran away as fast as I could. Miz had slipped on the floor that the janitor was cleaning. Obviously, Miz hadn't seen the 'Wet Floor' sign.

Later that day, I headed to my dressing room to grab my stuff before I left. I saw Mickie and Candice all dressed up.

"How do we look? Be honest," said Mickie.

"You guys look really great."

"Thanks," said Candice.

"I'll see you guys later. Have fun."

"Bye, Kel," said Mickie.

They hugged me.

I got into my car, and drove to my hotel. Randy was still stuck in my head. I wondered how his party was going. I knew that I had a strong urge to check it out. I couldn't, though. He would toy with me as usual. I tried to distract my thoughts from wandering around him, so I searched through my bag. Where was it? I looked through my bag about five times, and hadn't found it. And then I realized that the bouquet and chocolates were in my dressing room. Hmm. Perfect. While I would be getting them, I could check out the party.

I grabbed my coat and keys and dashed out the door. I arrived in about ten minutes. I then quickly and quietly ran to my dressing room. Phew. They were on my couch. I grabbed them, and locked my door.

I peeked into the room, and found Mickie and Candice immediately. They were talking to a crowd of guys. I giggled. I looked across the room and found Randy and Rachel chattering away. Rachel was showing off her ring to everyone. I was about to leave, but a certain voice caught my attention. I turned around to find Kane.

"Are you going in?" he asked.

"Nope. Are you?"

"No way."

"I got your bouquet and chocolates," I said, showing them to him. "I know that you heard what I said."

"Yeah, I did. That explains why they are crumpled," he said with a smirk.

"I'm really sorry for what I said. I take it all back. I was just angry at Mickie and Candice."

"It's alright. I get that a lot."

For the first time, I actually saw him smile. I felt really awkward in front of him. I heard "All I Have To Give" by the Backstreet Boys play.

"I love this song!" I exclaimed.

"Backstreet Boys?"

"Yep."

I just stood there, listening to the song.

"...Do you want to dance?" he struggled to ask me.

"Sure," I said, surprised.

We entered the room and started to slow dance as the song continued to play. Kane was actually a good dancer.

I saw Miz look at us with disgust.

Miz's point of view:

"Hey, check it out," said Morrison. "It's beauty and the beast."

He snorted.

"What does she see in him?" I asked.

I didn't understand it at all. He was a complete monster. I wonder if he actually had feelings for her. How disgusting. They were the oddest couple.

Randy's point of view:

I can't believe it. She showed up to my engagement party? Kelly was invited, but I tried to make sure that she wouldn't come. That's why I showed Rachel off in front of her face. Was she miserable? I hope she was. I looked at her again. No, she wasn't miserable. She was…happy. How? With that freak? That didn't make sense. Oh, well. Our wedding would totally kill her. Good thing Rachel hated her as much as I did.

Kelly's point of view:

I felt calm…safe in Kane's arms. It felt so right. I wished it would never stop. Unfortunately, it did.

"That was nice," I said.

"Yeah. I guess it was."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure."

I left happily, in peace.

****

Finally, a long chapter! :) Review, please.


	8. Invitation

**Thank you to _Livin on the EDGE_ and _TithaHardyGirl_ for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are so sweet! ;0)**

Chapter 8: "Invitation"

Kelly's point of view:

I was so happy that the old Kane was officially gone, and that the new Kane was my friend. I had been spending so much time with him that Mickie and Candice were getting jealous.

"Hey, Candice, may I borrow some eye shadow?" I asked her.

"Sure. What color?"

"Black."

"Black? Don't you mean pink?" asked Mickie.

"No. I meant black."

"O…kay. Here," Candice handed it to me.

I stood in front of the mirror, applying it all over my eyelids. I saw Mickie and Candice stare at me through the mirror.

"Here you go. All done," I said as I handed it back to her.

"Don't you think that's a little bit too much?" Mickie asked me.

"No. Do you?"

"Uh, yeah," Mickie and Candice said simultaneously.

I sighed.

"Guys, this will go perfect with my new outfit," I stated.

"You have a new outfit? What color is it?" asked Candice.

"Black," I answered.

"What's up with you, Kel? You've changed," said Mickie.

"No, I haven't," I objected.

"Oh, really? What's your favorite color now?"

"…Black."

"Before you met Kane, your favorite color was pink," stated Mickie.

"Your point is…"

"I think Kane is a bad influence on you," said Candice.

"What?"

"I don't want you to hang out with him anymore."

"That's not fair. He's my friend."

"Kelly, don't you realize that he likes you more than just a friend?"

"What are you talking about? No, he doesn't."

"Sure. Go ahead and keep telling that to yourself," said Mickie.

I shook my head as I walked out the door. Kane didn't like me, right? I mean, why would he like me? I thought back to all the impressions I gave him. Mickie and Candice were right. Kane did like me…but I didn't like him like that. He was a nice person, but no matter how much I tried to like him, I couldn't. I just couldn't. I didn't know why.

I rolled my eyes as Miz and Morrison walked up to me. I tried to hide my face with my hair.

"Hey, Kelly," greeted Miz.

I tried to pass by them, but they stopped me. They pulled the hair away from my face, and laughed.

"Trying a new look, huh?" asked John Morrison.

"Gone goth?" added Miz.

"No."

"Trying to impress your boyfriend, Kane?" Morrison asked.

"No, and he's not my boyfriend."

"If you say so."

I felt someone tap my shoulder. It was Randy.

"Hey, Kel," he plainly greeted.

"What do you want?"

My life was miserable enough without him.

"It's not what I want, it's what Rachel wants."

"Well, what does she want?"

"She wants you to be one of her bridesmaids along with Mickie and Candice," he said. "Are you up for it?"

I thought for a while. If I didn't go, he would hold it against me. But if I did go, he and Rachel would do everything in their power to make me feel bad. I saw Randy raise his eyebrows.

"Okay, I'll go. Mickie and Candice will too," I blurted without thinking.

"Great. See you there," he snorted.

I just watched as he walked away. What had I gotten myself into? I knew that I would regret it.


	9. Warning

Chapter 9: "Warning"

**Yes! I finally got some time to update! Thanks so much to _Livin on the EDGE_, _TithaHardyGirl_, _Butterflygirl1234_, and _Megzchyna_ for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are so sweet! ;0) I'm really sorry you guys had to wait so long for me to update…many apologies. :)**

This chapter will be in Kane's point of view.

Kane's point of view:

I couldn't get her out of my mind. Her smile and infectious laugh was repeating over and over in my head. She had hypnotized me in a way that no one could. A woman as beautiful as Kelly would never love me, though.

Mickie and Candice walked into my room.

"Look, Kane. We know that you like Kelly. The whole WWE Universe knows that except for Kelly herself," started Candice.

"She thinks you're only a friend."

I looked away from them. They were telling me things that I already knew.

"Is this all you came for?" I asked, annoyed.

"We think that you're a bad influence for her, and advise you to leave her alone," said Mickie.

"Or what?"

I stared them down. They glared up at me fearlessly, and at the snap of their fingers, Miz, Morrison, and The Great Khali entered. I glanced at Khali and looked back at Mickie and Candice.

"So, what do you say?" asked Candice.

"…Fine. I'll leave Kelly alone."

"Good," said Mickie.

Just then, Khali walked towards me and brain chopped me.

"We're only doing this for Kelly's safety," said Candice.

Mickie, Candice, Miz, Morrison, and Khali walked out of my room, leaving me on the floor. I just looked at them as they left.

****

I know this chapter is short. Expect more chapters today! :) Also, I didn't mean to make Khali bad. I'm glad he's a face now.

P.S. Kelly doesn't know about this whole thing. Hope you liked it! :0)


	10. Disturbed

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! :0) (This chapter's in Kane and Kelly's point of view). **

Chapter 10: "Disturbed"

Kelly's point of view:

I hadn't seen Kane in a while, so I decided to pay him a little visit. I found him in the lounge after searching for him everywhere. He was having some coffee.

"Hey, Kane. What's up?"

He looked up at me, and glanced back at his coffee.

"Did I do something wrong again?" I asked.

"No, you didn't," he replied.

"Okay, then. Do you wanna go to the cafeteria and grab some lunch?"

"No thanks."

"Alright. What do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing."

I could tell that something was disturbing him.

"Seriously, Kane. Tell me what's wrong," I said.

I reached out to touch his hand. He quickly moved it when Candice's voice was heard closeby.

"I have to go," he said quietly.

Kane left me alone in the lounge. Candice greeted me.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you," she said.

"Hi," I said flatly.

"What's up with you?" Candice asked.

"It's not me. It's Kane," I answered, sadly.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine."

Her words did not encourage me one bit.

"Oh, come on, Kel. Turn that frown upside down, and go change into something with more pizazz."

"What's wrong with this outfit?" I asked her curiously as I glanced at it quickly.

"You're kidding me right? Black?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you want me to change anyway?"

"I got you a date," she answered.

"Candice, I really don't feel like it right now," I said.

"Too bad. There is no way that you are going to get out of this."

I groaned. What weirdo was Candice going to set me up with now?

"Alright."

Candice jumped up and down with excitement, and then pushed me to my dressing room.

Kane's point of view:

I had just noticed that Kelly was wearing black a lot. It scared me a bit. She was the girl who always wore pink. Mickie and Candice were right. I was a bad influence on her.

I let out a sigh as I left my dressing room for my match against William Regal. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor. Khali, Miz, and Morrison had clobbered me from behind. They grated my head against what felt like barbed wire.

"You like that, Kane?" asked Miz, insulting me.

"Keep on talking to Kelly, and that's what you'll get," added Morrison.

Khali laughed at my pain. They left me a bloody mess. Blood gushed out of a deep wound on my forehead. I felt my eyes close, and I continued to lie on the floor.

****

Next chapter will be up _very soon! :0)_


	11. I Hate You

Chapter 11: "I Hate You"

Kelly's point of view:

I groaned as Candice showed me the outfit that she wanted me to wear.

"This one is nice," she said.

"It's too pink," I replied.

"No it's not. It's perfect. He'll love it."

I rolled my eyes as I put the sparkly, pink dress on. Mickie entered the room and gasped when she saw me.

"You look wonderful."

After they applied some makeup on my face, Mickie and Candice shooed me into the limousine that waited for me in the parking lot.

"Have fun!" they said simultaneously.

The limousine driver helped me get into the restaurant. I thanked him, as I slowly entered. I looked around to find my date…whoever it was.

"Hey, Kelly," he greeted.

This voice was too familiar. I knew it too well. I turned around and found the so called "Chick Magnet" with his signature dopey-looking grin. I was furious at Candice.

"_You_ are my date?" I asked.

"Hm-hmm," he answered.

"I'm leaving."

"No, you're not."

He pulled me over to a table that had carnations as its centerpiece.

"Miz, you know I hate you. Why bother?"

"Oh, ouch. Kelly, that hurt," he said as he touched his chest. "I know that you don't hate me."

"Stop right there. I don't want to go through this argument again," I said.

"Okay, fine. Let's talk about something else. So, I hear that you are going to be one of Rachel's bridesmaids?"

"Yeah. I don't know why I said would do that, though. I know I'm just going to cry at their wedding, since I love Randy. I still don't understand what went wrong between us."

"Hey, I don't blame the guy. Rachel looks like she could satisfy a guy more than you could," he said rudely.

I scoffed at his crude remark.

"You know what?"

I got up from my chair, and through a glass of wine at his face.

"I hate you," I blurted out as quickly as possible.

I left the restaurant and got into the limousine. And to think I wore pink for _him_! Candice was going to get an hearful.

I entered my dressing room to find Mickie and Candice watching TV.

"Back so soon?" asked Candice.

I glared at her.

"The Miz was my date?!" I screeched.

"It's not my fault that he likes you."

"Yeah, and it's not my fault that I don't like him!" I replied.

"Kel…" trailed Mickie.

"Just get out of my room," I ordered.

They left. I sat on my couch, and buried my head into my hands.

Candice's point of view:

Miz walked up to us.

"The date was horrible," he said.

"I'm sorry."

"I told you that she didn't like you. Besides, this is only supposed to be a distraction so that she won't hang out with Kane," said Mickie.

"Oh, and by the way, good job on attacking Kane before," I told him.

He seemed pleased by that comment.

"Thanks," Miz said somewhat happily.

He left us alone. My plan was working out very well. Sooner or later, Kelly would forget about Kane.

****

What do you think? Hope you guys liked it! :D


	12. The Truth Hurts

Chapter 12: "The Truth Hurts"

Kelly's point of view:

I still hadn't talked to Kane in a long time. It bothered me a lot. I knocked on his door. He opened it, and I just stared at him.

"Kelly?"

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

There was a huge band-aid on his forehead.

"Oh, that. Nothing happened," he replied.

I knew he was lying to me.

"You're not telling me the truth," I said. "What are you hiding from me? You know you can tell me anything."

"Not here. Come inside."

He opened the door a little more so I could enter. I did, and he closed the door.

"You want the truth?"

I nodded.

"I'm not allowed to talk to you, let alone be around you," he said honestly.

"Why not? Who said you couldn't?" I questioned.

He continued to look at me without saying a word.

"Who?" I prodded him.

He closed his eyes and sighed before he answered.

"Mickie and Candice. They said that if I didn't leave you alone, they would send Khali, Miz, and Morrison out to get me," Kane said.

"That explains the wound, but why? Why would they do this? It makes no sense."

"Mickie and Candice think that I'm a bad influence on you."

"Of course! I can't believe them. They know we're good friends. They're probably jealous of all the time that I spend with you," I concluded.

"Kelly..."

"That's it! They're jealous."

"I don't think we should hang around each other any more," he said.

"What?"

"All it's going to do is make trouble."

"But, Kane, I can't just do that."

"Listen to me, Kelly. Now, leave please," Kane said as he escorted me out of his room.

"We're still friends, right?" I asked.

All Kane did was look at me with sadness.

"Goodbye, Kelly."

And with that, he closed the door and shut me out. I stared at his closed door, and rested my against it. This didn't make sense.


	13. The Wedding

Chapter 13: "The Wedding"

Kelly's point of view:

It had been a couple of days since I had talked to Kane. I felt so alone. I hadn't even seen him for a whole week.

I felt like I was being watched. Someone was watching me, and I knew it. Could that someone possibly be Kane? Yeah, right.

I tried to empty my thoughts of Kane, because I had to focus on Randy and Rachel's wedding. It was going to start in an hour. Oh, why did I have to accept Rachel's offer? I was so angry with myself.

I went to my dressing room to change into my bridesmaid dress. Mickie and Candice were ready. I made sure that I was not going to ride in the same car as them.

All of us eventually made it to the church. The ceremony had started, and Randy was close by me.

He turned back to look at me.

"How do I look?" He asked just to get under my skin.

"You look very handsome, Randy," I replied as if under a spell.

I looked at his beautiful blue eyes and was hypnotized as he smirked his signature smirk.

The pianist began to play "Here Comes The Bride". I saw Rachel in a gorgeous ivory wedding dress. My lips started to quiver. I knew I would blubber like a baby soon.

Randy and Rachel had repeated what the preacher was saying. I was trying my best to hold back my tears. I somehow succeeded until Randy and Rachel shared a kiss. A tear rolled down my cheek. They continued to kiss just to make me feel horrible. It looked like they would never stop. Even the preacher seemed disgusted.

By now, the tears were flooding my face. I knew that my makeup was all messed up because of my tears.

I couldn't take it anymore. Why should I stand for this? I ran out of the church without giving it a second thought. As I was crying my eyes out, I heard a familiar voice. A voice that I hadn't heard for a long time. I looked up at Kane's face.

"Kelly…"

He hugged me, and I buried my head in his chest. Although I felt extremely sad, a wave of comfort came over me. This feeling reminded me of that time at Randy's engagement party. Safety. I had safety with Kane. This was something I thought was impossible when I first met him. Everything had changed now.


	14. Some Friend You Are

**Thank you very much to all of you guys who reviewed my last chapter. You guys are so sweet! ;0) **

Chapter 14: "Some Friend You Are"

Kelly's point of view:

I couldn't believe that I actually had the guts to go to Randy and Rachel's wedding. Kane comforted me after I cried, showing me that he was a true friend unlike Mickie and Candice.

I had forgotten who or what I was looking for. I remembered when Kane walked up to me.

"Hey, Kelly. Are you feeling any better?" he asked me.

"I guess I am," I replied.

"I'm sorry about what happened," he said.

"You shouldn't feel sorry for me. I was dumb enough to go."

Mickie, Candice, Miz, and Morrison walked up to us. Mickie and Candice were still in their bridesmaids gowns.

"I should probably go…" trailed Kane.

I grabbed his hand and held him back just in time. I gently shook my head. He sighed.

"Kelly, are you alright?" asked Candice as Miz pushed Kane aside.

"We saw you leave the wedding quickly," said Mickie.

Candice glared at Kane.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

Morrison shoved him away.

"Guys, stop it right now," I said.

"Didn't we tell you to leave her alone?" Mickie interrogated.

Kane stood there, motionless. He didn't make a sound. Why couldn't he fight back? Well, I wasn't going to stand back and let this continue.

"Guys, leave him alone."

They actually listened to me for the first time.

"I know all about your little conversation with Kane. You said he couldn't hang out with me? Who are you to tell him what to do? He's my friend. Kane actually comforted me at the wedding. You guys were nowhere to be found. Some true friends you are."

Mickie looked at the ground. Candice was choosing to ignore everything I said.

"We were just looking out for you, Kelly. I guess you won't be needing us since you have Kane," said Candice in an remorseless tone. "Come on, Mickie. Let's go."

Candice left. Mickie continued to look at me with a sad face. Miz and Morrison pushed her away from Kane and me.

**I'm thinking about making Kelly have a feud with Candice. What do you guys think? **


	15. Over You

**Thank you so very much to _Livin on the EDGE_, _TithaHardyGirl_, and _Butterflygirl1234_ for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are so sweet! ;0)**

Chapter 15: "Over You"

Kelly's point of view:

I had just finished my match against Beth Phoenix. Thank goodness that Melina accompanied me. She stopped Rosa from attacking me.

I was walking to my dressing room to relax, when Randy stopped me in my tracks.

"Hey, Kel. I haven't seen you since the wedding," he said.

"Do you live to make my life miserable?" I asked him.

"…Maybe," he answered.

"Why?"

"I just like to, knowing that you still have feelings for me."

"Well, it's not working. I have no idea why I fell for you. You are an inconsiderate jerk who thrives on people's misery," I said.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm over you, okay? From now on, whatever you say won't hurt me. I don't care about you. Go ahead and have fun with Rachel, your wife. You don't have to worry about me anymore, because the only feelings I have for you are feelings of hate."

"Whatever," Randy muttered as he left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day:

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I was surprised to find Mickie James.

"Mickie? What's up?" I asked.

"Kelly, I'm really sorry about the whole Candice situation," she apologized.

"You don't have to be sorry."

"I agree with you all the way. Kane is a very nice guy. Candice is crazy if she doesn't see that. I wish I could find someone as sweet as Kane. You are so lucky that you have him as your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend, Micks," I corrected her.

"Why not?" Mickie asked.

"I dunno," I replied.

"He should be. I mean, think about it. Kane helped you with Miz and Morrison. He also was there for you at the wedding. There was no one else who really cared for you like he did," Mickie pointed out.

"…Does he really like me like that?"

"Of course he does," she replied quickly.

"I'll think about it."

"Good. By the way, what do want me to do with Candice?"

"Keep on pretending to be friends with her. I think I have a plan up my sleeve," I said.

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."


	16. Hero

Chapter 16: "Hero"

Kelly's point of view:

I had been thinking about what Mickie had said, and she was absolutely right. Randy was married to Rachel. (I hated him anyway). Miz and Morrison were in love with themselves. And Kane was in love with me. He truly loved me for me, not just for my looks. I continued to think about it, and Kane was the only guy for me. He understood me.

Candice had interrupted my thoughts.

"After our tag team match tonight, you'll regret everything you said to me. See you out there," Candice said as she shoved me aside.

I shook my head. She didn't know how much anger I held back. I was going to break her in half.

"Wait up, Candice!" yelled Mickie.

Although Candice had heard her, she didn't wait. She kept on walking. Mickie stopped to talk to me.

"Hey, Kel."

"You're her tag team partner?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah. Don't worry, though. I'll try not to beat you up too much."

"Okay," I said.

Mickie gave me a smile, and left to enter the ring. I did also after her entrance was over with. My tag team partner was Melina. She had grown to become one of my friends. She was such a sweetheart.

I let Melina start the match against Mickie. Mickie pushed Melina into a corner. She ran towards Melina, but she had moved just in time. Melina rolled her up a pin, but Mickie kicked out at one. Melina picked Mickie up, placed her in the corner, and began punching her. Mickie countered by kicking Melina away. Melina charged at Mickie, but she had caught Melina and performed a hurricanrana. Melina slowly got up, and tagged me in. I looked at Mickie. She taunted me, and said for me to bring it on. She wanted to fight me in order to convince Candice that she was behind her a hundred percent although she really wasn't. We started out with different holds on each other. I could tell that Mickie didn't want to hurt me that much. She twisted my arm, but I did a backflip with the aid of the ropes and took her down with an arm drag. She was out of breath. Mickie desperately tagged in Candice. This was what I was waiting for the whole match. I went to kick her, but she caught my foot. I balanced myself and flipped over to land on my feet. I clotheslined her. I ran towards the ropes to gain momentum, but Mickie pulled my hair. Melina ran from behind her and knocked her down, causing her face to crash into the ring apron. I turned to face Candice. She charged at me, but I turned her move into a head scissors takedown. Candice took some time to get up. When she did, I grabbed her just in time to do my finisher, the K2. I pinned her for the win. Melina came back into the ring. The ref raised both of our hands. We hugged each other.

As we were celebrating on the turnbuckles, Jillian, Mickie, and Candice attacked us from behind. They were beating us so badly, that I could barely comprehend what was going on. Suddenly, I saw flames. I couldn't see Jillian, Mickie, or Candice anymore. What had happened? My eyes had cracked open to find **him** in front of me. My hero, Kane, came to my rescue once again.

**I hope you guys liked it! Review, please! :) **


	17. Crippling Crime

**Thank you very much to _Livin on the EDGE_, _Butterflygirl1234_, and _TithaHardyGirl _for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are so sweet! ;0) By the way, I have a poll on my profile page. Please vote. It'll help me decide what pairing you guys want me to write next. If you guys aready did, THANK YOU!! Just a heads up- this story is almost done. I had a lot of fun writing it, and I loved hearing from you guys. :)**

Chapter 17: "Crippling Crime"

Kelly's point of view:

I woke up in my dressing room. I didn't even remember what happened last. I got up to get something to drink, but my right leg was searing with pain. I sat back on the couch. Kane was in my dressing room to check on me.

"How are you feeling, Kelly?" Kane asked me.

"I'm not sure. My right leg hurts a lot, though," I replied.

"Lay down on the couch, please. It'll help. Do you want to go see a doctor?"

"No, not yet."

"Alright. I have a match next, so I have to go. Is it okay if I leave?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. By the way, thanks for helping me out in the ring," I said with a smile.

"No problem. See you later, Kel," he said as he left.

I was actually going to tell him that I had liked him more than a friend now. I chickened out. I guess I would have to tell him later.

I turned the TV on, and decided that I would watch Kane's match against Cody Rhodes. Cody had no chance. I was so interested in the match, that I forgot how thirsty I was. I hopped outside on my left leg in order to find a refreshment table. Luckily, there was one right by my dressing room. I didn't have to hop that far to grab some ice tea. I took a sip of my drink, and spurted it out when I heard Candice call my name behind me. She turned me around to face her. Mickie had accompanied Candice.

"What are you doing here?" I asked angrily.

"How come you're still standing? I thought I crippled you."

I felt my face get warm. I was boiling with anger.

"Your mission failed."

"Kelly, there's no need to get angry," she said with a smirk. "My goal is to win the Women's championship, unlike you who's dilly-dallying with some freak."

"What if I want the women's championship?"

"Please, Kel. I don't think you can become women's champ with a broken leg. Leave it to the professionals."

She patted my head, and began to walk away. I wasn't going to allow her belittle me like that, so I jumped onto her back and tried to do a sleeper hold. Candice rammed my back into the refreshment table. I sat in pain on the floor.

"You really want to go there, Kel? Mickie, get me that chair."

"Candice, I don't think we should do this," she replied.

"I didn't tell you to think, just do it," ordered Candice.

Mickie grabbed the chair, and handed it to her. I tried to crawl away from Candice, but she whacked my back with the chair. I was lying face first on the floor. She flipped me over on my back, and placed my injured leg into the chair. I couldn't push the chair away. Candice told Mickie to step on the chair, which would crush my leg.

"I can't, Candice."

She pushed Mickie to do it once more. Mickie rejected her offer again. Candice rolled her eyes and did it herself. I screamed in pain. I thought I heard a snap. The pain was unbearable.

I saw Mickie's sad face, and I knew she felt bad for not stopping Candice. Mickie grabbed the chair that was entangled my leg. Candice smiled at her.

"Go ahead and hit Kelly," advised Candice.

I looked at Mickie with a confused face. Was she going to betray me? I shut my eyes when I saw her ready herself. I heard a chair shot, but I didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes to find Candice on the floor. Mickie had hit her with the chair. She looked at me with a worried face on. Kane made his way toward me.

"We need a doctor now!" yelled Kane.

A couple doctors ran over to me, and I was carried off in a stretcher. I heard ambulance sirens ring as I was placed inside it.


	18. Out For Six Weeks

**Thank you very much to _Butterflygirl1234_, _Phoenix-Syren_, and _WritingIsMyDrugOfChoice_ for reviewing. You guys are so sweet! ;0)**

Chapter 18: "Out For Six Weeks"

Kelly's point of view:

The doctors checked my leg out, and said that my fibula had been fractured. It needed surgery. I gulped when the doctors told me this. I would be completely healed in six weeks. I had to stay in the hospital until my fracture would heal. I hated staying in the hospital.

Kane and Mickie stayed with me for a while, but Mickie had to leave. Kane sat on the chair next to me.

"Kelly, I am so sorry for letting this happen. I should have known that Candice would've attacked you. I should've told someone to look out for you…" Kane trailed off.

"No, Kane, it's not your fault. It just happened," I replied. "Also, I'm only out for six weeks. I'm okay."

"If you say so, Kel."

"I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself," I said.

"I understand, but you know how protective I am of you."

"I know. Thanks."

There was an awkward moment of silence. Kane got up from his chair.

"Well, I should be going. Feel better soon, Kels," he said as he patted my head gently.

"Bye, Kane."

He smiled at me before he left. I took a deep breath, and tried to calm myself down. Everything was going to be just fine.

The doctors told me that they needed to get to surgery as soon as possible. I tried not to look down at my leg. My curiosity got the best of me, and I glanced. I regretted it because I almost puked.

The surgery felt like it took forever. I was relieved when it was over with. The pain in my leg had subsided a bit. The surgeons told me that they still needed to do some surgery. I had to wear a cast, too.

I couldn't wait to recover soon. I was planning my revenge. Candice wouldn't know what hit her.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**3 Weeks later…**

Kelly's point of view:

The surgeons had finished the surgery on my leg a day ago. Now, all I needed to do was heal.

I had watched Raw last Monday. Mickie had a match against Candice. Mickie had won. I was so proud of her.

Kane had interrupted my thoughts. He sat on the chair next to me.

"Hey, Kelly. How are you?" he asked.

"Bored," I replied.

"I meant how's your leg?"

"It's getting better. The surgery is over with. I just need to heal," I said.

He smiled at me.

"Good to hear. All of us miss you very much," he said.

"Except for Candice, of course."

"Yeah, except for her. Can you walk?"

"Just a little bit."

"Take your time and heal. Don't push yourself too much."

"Okay, Kane."

"I gotta go. I have a match next," he stated.

"Be careful," I warned.

"I will."

Kane gave me a small hug and left. I assured myself that I was falling more and more in love with him.


	19. Check And Mate

Chapter 19: "Check and Mate"

**2 Weeks later…**

Kelly's point of view:

It was a miracle. I was completely healed. I had a whole week to get back into the zone before I could officially make my return. I headed to my dressing room. I had just trained with Kane. (I asked him to train me).

I met up with Mickie and Melina, my two best friends. Attacking me with a giant hug was their way of greeting me.

"We missed you so much!" Mickie and Melina almost screamed.

"Yeah. I can tell by the way you guys hugged me," I replied.

"Sorry," Mickie apologized.

"So, how are things with Kane?" asked Melina.

"He's just training me. It's not such a big deal."

"Yes it is! You passed the 'just friends' stage. Congrats!" Mickie said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes.

"We'll see you later, Kels," Melina said, pushing Mickie away.

Later on, Kane entered my room. He sneaked up on me when I was watching tv. "Welcome back, Kels," he greeted.

He gave me a big bear hug.

"I heard you're in a match that'll determine the number one contender for the women's championship."

"Really? That's great!" I screeched.

"Yep…the bad news is Candice is your opponent."

"That's not bad news. I'm going to get revenge," I replied.

"Don't be so sure about that. Believe me, she'll do anything to get you back in the hospital again."

"I know, Kane. I got this."

"Alright, then. Just promise me that you'll meet me in the cafeteria at seven."

"Okay, sure," I agreed.

"Great. Nice to have you back, Kelly."

"It's great to be back, Kane."

He nodded his head, and was about to leave. Something told me that this was my chance to make my move.

"Kane…" I trailed off.

He turned around. I planted one on him without giving it a second thought. He continued to stare at me as if nothing had happened. I felt my face get warm.

"Thanks," I somehow blurted out.

"For what?" he questioned.

"For everything."

"You're welcome."

He gave me a small smile.

"I'll see you at seven," I said.

"Alright."

He bumped into the door as he was leaving.

"Stupid door…" I heard him mutter under his breath.

I was thankful that I had finally made my move.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The day passed by pretty quickly. before I realized it, it was seven. I headed to the cafeteria, and was surprised at what I found when I opened the door. I saw a huge banner that said "Welcome back, Kelly!" on it. I couldn't explain how I felt.

Mickie and Melina met up with me.

"How do you like your welcome back party?" asked Melina.

"I love it," I said. "But, you guys didn't have to do this for me."

"Oh, we didn't," replied Mickie.

"You didn't? Then who did?"

"I did," said Kane.

"Thank you very much. I appreciate it."

"I knew you would," he said with a smile.

I didn't respond. I just stood there, blushing. The way he made me feel was unreal.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. My smile had turned upside down when I saw Randy in front of me. I thought I told him to leave me alone.

"First and foremost, welcome back," Randy said. "I missed you. Secondly, I'm sorry for acting like an idiot. You really are a wonderful woman. I was too stupid to realize it, and I regret that. Kane is a lucky guy to have a kind person like you in his life. Lastly, will you forgive me?"

This was a side of Randy I had never seen.

"Yes. I forgive you."

"Thanks," he replied.

I was about to give him a hug, but he refused.

"Rachel's the jealous type," he explained as he pointed to her.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later, then," I said.

Randy nodded his head as he gave me a smile -not a smirk- an actual _smile_.

I partied with my friends the rest of the night. Candice wasn't anywhere to be seen. All of my worries were gone, too.

**This story is almost done! Also, my poll is going to close soon. If you guys didn't vote yet, vote! I'd appreciate it very much. Thanks. :) (I just had to make Randy Orton apologize. I was getting to hate him, and I couldn't let that happen!) ;) **


	20. Number One Contender

Chapter 20: "Number One Contender"

Kelly's point of view

I was in the zone after my whole week of training with my new boyfriend, Kane. Tonight, I was supposed to face Candice. Randy walked up to me.

"Hey, Kel," he said. "What's up?"

"I have a match against Candice in twenty minutes," I answered. "You?"

"Well, Rachel's gonna be a mother soon."

"Really?! That's great news!" I exclaimed.

"When is she due?"

"March 17th."

"That's in four days! You're gonna be a daddy."

"I know. I'm so excited," he replied.

"Where's Rachel now?" I asked.

"In my dressing room," Randy replied. "Do you wanna see her?"

"Of course!" I said.

Randy and I walked into his dressing room. I saw Rachel sitting on the couch.

"Hey, honey. Someone's here to see you," Randy said sweetly.

"Hi, Rachel," I greeted.

"Hello, Kelly," Rachel said.

"So, how are you?"

"I'm doing well."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"It's a girl," she replied.

"What about her name?"

"Alanna," Randy said. "Alanna Marie Orton."

"That's a beautiful name," I said.

"Thank you," Rachel said.

"It was great to see you. I gotta go. My match is in five minutes."

I smiled at them before I turned to leave. Rachle stopped me.

"Kelly, wait."

I turned around to find her standing in front of me.

"I want to apologize for torturing you the past couple months."

"Oh, that's alright," I said.

"You are such a kind-hearted girl," Rachel said.

"I know that you are too."

Rachel pulled me in and gave me a hug.

"You're more than welcome to visit Alanna whenever you want."

"Thank you, Rachel. See you guys later."

I left Randy's dressing room with a smile on my face. I couldn't wait to see Alanna. I knew she would be beautiful- just like her parents.

I made my entrance. Candice stood in the ring, glaring at me. She began to attack me as soon as I got into the ring. Candice picked me up, and pushed me toward the ropes. She bent over, and I kicked her chest. Candice's mouth flew open in pain. I dropkicked her. She got up and I clotheslined her twice. I kicked her, but she caught my leg. I balanced myself and flipped over to land on my feet. Candice tried to hit me, but I clotheslined her once again. When I tried to pick her up, she pushed me into a corner. Candice attempted a handspring elbow, but I countered by kicking her away. I hopped onto the turnbuckle and cross bodied her for a pin. She kicked out at two. I charged at her, but Candice pushed me over to the corner again. This time she did a handspring elbow, and a bulldog. When I slowly got up, she was behind me, trying to do her finishing move, The Candywrapper. I countered just in time to perform the K2. I pinned her for the win. The ref raised my hand. I was going to WrestleMania 25, beat Beth Phoenix, and finally become the Women's Champion.

**I decided to give their child her real name. :)**


	21. Disaster Date

Chapter 21: "Disaster Date"

Kelly's point of view

Kane and I were talking to each other in his dressing room.

"You know what I noticed?" I asked Kane.

"What?"

"We never went on a date ever since we became a couple," I stated.

"Hmm. You got a good point there," Kane said. "You want to go on a date tonight?"

"Sure. That'd be great!" I screamed.

"Alright, then. What time? Does eight sound good?"

"Yep. What do you want me to wear?"

"Whatever you feel like wearing, Kel," Kane said sweetly.

"Will do," I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

Kane kissed me back.

"I'll see you in a few hours, Kane. Love you."

"Love you, too."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

Later…

I decided that I would wear a long, red dress. Kane looked very handsome in his tuzedo.

He drove me to a classy, Italian restaurant. We ordered spaghetti and meatballs. I noticed that the waiter who served us was hitting on me. He had an Italian accent. He handed me a rose.

"A beautiful rose for such a beautiful lady," he sai.

"Uh…thanks," I said, glancing at Kane.

He was getting a bit angry.

"I'm, uh, going to go to the bathroom real quick," I said nervously. "I'll be back."

I hoped that Kane wouldn't knock the poor guy out- even though he does deserve it.

Kane's point of view

I wanted to beat the guy up so badly, but something held me back.

"That Kelly is such a sweet girl," he said.

"I would know- I'm her boyfriend."

The waiter laughed.

"You?"

He snickered even more.

"Listen, bub, keep hitting on my girlfriend, and I'll be hitting you pretty soon."

"Oh, really?"

I didn't think that this fool knew who he was dealing with. I stood up, fuming with anger. With one punch to his face, he fell flat on his back. Kelly came running.

"Kane, what happened?" she asked.

I didn't respond.

"That's what youget," I said to him.

I took the rose he gave Kelly and stuck it in his mouth. I dragged a puzzled Kelly away from him, leaving the restaurant.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

Later…

Kelly's point of view

"So much for a date," I said.

"That guys was an idiot," Kane said.

"He deserved that."

"Yes, he did," Kane agreed with me.

"Thank you for that. I knew you were just looking ou tfor me."

"No problem, Kel."

**The next chapter is the last chapter. **


	22. New Women's Champion

Chapter 22: "New Women's Champion"

**WrestleMania 25**

Kelly's point of view

I couldn't believe that it was already WrestleMania 25. I was so amazed at how quickly time flew.

The Money in the Bank match was going on now. I was proud to say that my boyfriend was in it. I cheered him on backstage.

Randy walked up to me with Alanna in his arms.

"Here's Alanna," Randy said to me.

"Oh, she's so adorable! She looks just like you," I said.

"So that means I'm adorable?" he asked with a smirk.

"Don't go there, please."

The bell rang. MVP won the Money in the Bank.

"Well, I should go. My match is next!"

"Good luck, Kel," Randy said.

"Thanks. See ya, Randy. Bye, Alanna!"

Alanna's coo made me smile.

My song played as I walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Beth Phoenix entered the ring with Rosa Mendes. Santino was nowhere to be found.

The bell rang. Beth and I locked up. She pushed me down. I got up and she shoved me away. I did the same to her. Beth stood still as if she hadn't been touched. She shook her head, and charged at me. I dropkicked her. When she got up, I performed a head scissors takedown. I kicked her, but she caught my leg. I flipped over to land on my feet. Beth quickly caught me and did a backbreaker. All I could do was lie on the mat, with my hand on my back out of pain. Beth picked me up and performed a sidewalk slam. She pinned me, but I kicked out at two somehow. Beth taunted me while I was trying to get up. She pushed me toward the ropes, and bent over. I kicked her chest. I bounced off the ropes, but Rosa Mendes pulled my leg. The ref saw what Rosa did and asked her to leave the ring. Beth was complaining to the ref as Rosa was leaving. She didn't know that I was behind her. When she turned around, I charged at her and performed a sunset flip. I had won. Beth Phoenix was astounded. She left the ring immediately and shook her head. Kane, Randy, Melina and Mickie came out to the ring to comgratulate me. Kane picked me up in his arms and kissed me so much that I couldn't breathe. I returned the favor. Kane put me down, and Melina and Mickie hugged me. Randy was holding Alanna. He let Mickie hold her as he hugged me.

"Congratulations, Kelly. You deserve it," Randy said with a huge smile.

Mickie handed Alanna back to Randy. I held my championship in front of Alanna. Her eyes were wide open as she gently touched it. We all laughed when she smiled. Kane once again swung me around and picked me up. All of us left the ring. Kane was carrying me. He kissed me.

"We're going to celebrate all night. Congrats, Kel," Kane whispered in my ear.

I blushed. It was good to be the Women's Champ.

The End

**My poll is officially closed! The results are: third place- John & Mickie, second place- Jeff/Maria/CM Punk, and first place- the love triangle of Chris Jericho/Stephanie/HHH! Thank you to everyone who voted on my poll, and read and reviewed this story. I appreciate it very much! I had such a blast writing this story. Kane & Kelly is one of my favorite pairings now. Be sure to check out my new story "My Other Lover" (Chris Jericho/Stephanie/HHH fanfic)- it'll be up a little later today. Also, give me a private message or leave a review if you want me to write a sequel to "Monster In Love". If an ample amount of people let me know, I will start writing! I promise. The sequel might not be as long as this story, though. So, please let me know! Thanks. Love you guys! =D**


End file.
